Joy, Sorrow, & Something else
by Mormongoth
Summary: The tales gang is on their quests to remake pacts with summon spirits, and stop Mithos...AGAIN. Mostly Sheloyd, with Kraine, Zelette, and Gesea. Chapter 15 is up and drawing to a close.
1. Setting the Stage

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or the charachters, or some events. I am trying to it's just Namco won't give them to me.

* * *

Chapter 1 Setting the Stage Flanoir 

Lloyd tossed and turned over his mattress worrying about Altessa. His eyes popped open as he realized he couldn't sleep. He sat up and heaved a sigh. "_I'll just go for a walk outside to see if that will help me get to sleep." _He thought. He got up and got ready to go outside by throwing on his normal red jacket and suspenders and as a force of habit he slung his swords across his waist.

He was ready to head out when a knock came at his door. "Who is it, come on in." Lloyd said. In stepped the slender, yet clumsy ninja Sheena. "Hey you still up?" She asked. Her face sank a little to hide the slight pink tone that was showing on her face.

"Sheena! What's up?" Lloyd asked enthusiastically. "You want to come outside with me…it's snowing and it's really pretty." She said as her face sank further down while at the same time it grew redder. "Of course, I couldn't sleep anyway." Lloyd answered. Sheena's face shot up and said, "Really! All right let's go!"

She turned around fast as not to show Lloyd how much she was blushing. "_I sure hope he didn't see that."_ Sheena thought. She had realized that Lloyd might be the one to love was when he had stayed by her side all the times the past came to haunt her. Lloyd led the way down the inn and out to the balcony all the time Sheena remained quiet and just starred at Lloyd.

When they got there they just stood there looking at the scenery for a minute and then turned to each other simultaneously. _"The scenery could never look better than right now." _Each one had thought as they gazed for what seemed an eternity.

"Hey, Sheena," Lloyd started. "Do you mind if we sit down for a while my legs kind of hurt?"

"Sure." She said as they walked over to the nearest bench. Her knees started to quiver from the bitter coldness Flanoir had to offer.

She sat down and just waited for something to be said so she wouldn't remember how cold it was. A few seconds later something heavy and warm rested upon her shoulders. She jumped a little only to find that Lloyd had given her a spare blanket from the inn.

Lloyd turned to Sheena only to see her struggling to keep warm. "Come here." He said in a soft sincere tone. She scooted over and Lloyd put his arm around her shoulders and all she could do was blush.

"It's nice," Lloyd started "to not have to worry about Cruxis preparing their absurd world of lifeless beings."

"_I know what you mean Lloyd, being with you makes it seem as if everything is an eternity away." _She thought, but simply smiled and nodded. She let out a yawn and resumed cuddling with Lloyd.

They just sat there for the next few minutes in silence either watching the snow or secretly watching the other person watch the snow. Finally Lloyd said, "Sheena do…" he cut off there seeing that she had fallen into his lap asleep. He just smiled and stroked her hair behind her ears for a while. Then he picked her up ever so gently and carried her to the inn cradling her as she half clung to him.

He laid her back in her bed and turned to open the door, but turned back and whispered, "Good-night my someone, good-night." With that he went to his own room and went to bed.

Jump to Meltokio

The overlook at the dinner party was rather dull. Everyone was dressed up in his or her nicest and either talking or eating. Sheena gave a heavy sigh and leaned on elbow on the banister. _"Why did I even come here?"_ she thought to herself.

"You look really depressed Sheena. Something on your mind?" Came a gentle familiar voice from behind. Her heart both jumped and started racing all at the same time. Lloyd stood there in his new white nobleman outfit.

"_That's why."_ She replied to herself. Lloyd stepped up next to Sheena in her new dress that left her back and a bit of her stomach bare. She wore her normally out of control hair in a nice bun and wore some closed-toed shoes to match. "Oh…ah…I…was just waiting for you Lloyd." Sheena stammered with a smile trying to hold back the embarrassment rushing to her face.

"Why aren't you down with the others?" Lloyd asked.

"Well there wasn't really anyone to talk to, and besides for the most part I like to be alone." Sheena said.

Lloyd looked shocked for a moment and finally asked, "Not even Zelos?" _"Everyone knows that he likes Sheena, but if she doesn't feel the same way maybe there is hope." _He thought to himself.

Sheena blushed slightly and replied, "Especially, not that idiot chosen." They both looked at each other and then realized what they were doing and they both blushed. Lloyd finally started to move his hand to hold Sheena's when Colette came through the door.

"Lloyd their playing some music," the kind hearted, but oblivious chosen said. "Would you like to dance with me?" she asked with a little bit of a blush. Lloyd turned to Sheena to see that she was looking more depressed than usual, and then turned back to Colette.

"I'll save a dance for you later." Lloyd replied with a smile. Colette nodded, turned and left. "Sheena, would you do me the honors of this dance?"

Her head shot straight up as she stammered, "I…I'd lo…" she sighed and finally said with a smile on her face and in her heart. "I'd love to Lloyd."

He led her down to the dance floor where everyone was dancing and waited for the song to begin. Once it did the night lasted for eternity as Sheena rested on his shoulders while the song transported them into paradise.

Little did they realize everyone save Zelos and Colette had stopped dancing and a spotlight was gently resting on both couples. Zelos however was not about to let this challenge go freely. But Sheena and Lloyd were so oblivious that Zelos stood no chance.

Regal was at the table enjoying the food, but making some mental criticism, as well as the dancers. He sighed to himself and said under his breath, "It's so good to see it again."

The song ended, but neither Lloyd nor Sheena seemed to notice until everyone applauded at the two couples dancing.

"Well it seems this couple doesn't want to stop," said an announcer. "So we'll just have them do an encore for us what do you say?" The crowd started up with thundering applause and the music started over again.

"Shall we?" Sheena asked Lloyd with a smile. He merely nodded and they went back to the place they were.

Jump to Heimdall

The thought of fighting that traitorous angel Kratos made Lloyd's anger swell inside him. Though Kratos was his father, and that only made him confused as well. With all these emotions and thoughts running through him at the same time he just couldn't sleep. However there was something else on his mind and it always was, but he just couldn't place what it was.

He had just closed his eyes after looking at the ceiling for a while when a knock came at his door.

"What is it?" He asked. Then stepped in Sheena with her normal ninja outfit on. She was looking rather troubled herself.

"You still up?" She asked. _"I hope he says he is." _She thought to herself. _"I wish I could tell him and I hope he has the same feelings."_

"I couldn't sleep." He admitted. "I probably could use some company as well." Sheena's heart soared and her smile spread from ear to ear.

The moon outside was full and they could see as if it were a very dim day. They continually didn't talk much to each other, but were just as content with looking.

"Aren't you nervous?" Sheena finally asked, "I mean the fight with Kratos."

"A little, but it's still harder to accept the fact that he's my father." Lloyd answered.

"I kind of imagined how you must fell by pretending I was about to fight my father." Sheena admitted. Lloyd sat down on the bench near the river that was slowly moving past.

He looked up and replied, "You dork, you don't have to put yourself in my shoes that much."

"I know, but when I did I got really frightened and I couldn't sleep." She sighed.

"Thanks Sheena, but when I'm with you and all the others I know it will be all right." He said as she sat down. _"I've finally figured it out." _He thought to himself, _"The other thing on my mind was her, my best friend."_ He then realized that when Sheena sat down her hand had rested on his. They both blushed and quickly moved their hands away.

"Um…Say what are your plans after we save the worlds?" Sheena stammered.

"Well, I want to go on a journey to collect all the exspheres and destroy them so no one will fall victim to them ever again." He stated boldly.

"That's a good plan. Could I come along with you?" She asked sheepishly.

"What you don't have to go back to Mizuho?" He asked.

"I…I wanna to be with you." She managed to work out of her throat. She looked down trying desperately to hide how much she was blushing.

After a couple seconds he replied, "I wanna be with you too."

She laughed at her own excitement and said, "Really, then it's a promise. If you don't keep it I'm going to invoke the Mizuho tradition of making a liar swallow a thousand needles."

"Whoa," he said certainly surprised. "Okay, it's a promise. Now I think I can finally get some sleep." And with that they both headed back for the inn. Lloyd moved his hand across and slid it into Sheena's hand as they both blushed, but neither of them wanted to let go.

Jump to Derris-Khalran

The assassin's footsteps were echoing through the almost non-existent hallway. Although Sheena wanted to turn back she couldn't. The fallen hero, half-elf, and most powerful angel, had taken over her body when her companions had made the pact with Origin. She had seen everything that had gone on.

She remembered that Mithos had tried to attach his Cruxis Crystal to Lloyd, but her want to save the one she would dare to love caused her to grab the crystal and have Mithos take over her body instead.

"Sheena! Stop, Let her go!" She could hear Lloyd yelling to save her. "We promised, that when the worlds are reunited we would go on a journey together."

"_Lloyd!"_ she screamed in her mind, but she no longer had any control of her body.

That predicament had led to where she was. She was in Derris-Kharlan where Mithos was taking her to his castle.

She was just about to take another step to get to the next point into the world. Using every last ounce of strength left and was able to stop Mithos and started backing up. Mithos countered by using that same technique and stopped. They both fought with all their might to go the way they want.

When all hope seemed lost she dropped to her knees and began to cry. She knew she couldn't win and Mithos knew it as well. When a sudden voice came yelling to her "Sheena!" It was Lloyd, he had come for her. With that her efforts doubled and she was able to expel Mithos.

"Sheena! Sheena, are you all right?" Lloyd asked putting her head on his lap.

"I'm fine. Thank you Lloyd. I knew you would come." She managed to get out with a smile.

Lloyd brought her head to his shoulder and they hugged as he said, "Just cry." They both proceeded to do that.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't come, and for a brief second I lost all hope." She sniffed.

"I will always be there to protect you Sheena." He comforted. They just sat there for a couple minutes just like that.

Jump to Outside the Tower of Salvation After the Final Battle

"Are we back?" Lloyd asked. The ground started to shake as the nine summon spirits suddenly appeared. The summon spirits of light (Luna and Aska), darkness (Shadow), wind (Selphie, Fairess, and Yutis), fire (Efreet), water (Undine), ice (Celsius), lightning (Volt), and earth (Gnome).

"What are you all doing?" Sheena asked.

"Your wish to restore the two worlds to its original form is granted." Origin said. "But there is no link. Without a link there is no mana, the land is dying."

"I don't need to know why it's dying. What do we do to stop it?" Lloyd asked.

"Support the two worlds by reviving the Giant Tree." Origin stated.

"Lloyd quickly, you have to bathe the Great Seed with the mana from Derris-Kharlan." Sheena said.

As Lloyd attempted to do so the mana was being deflected. The Eternal Sword Lloyd was using to do so had disappeared.

Lloyd growled and said, "It's no good the Great Seed is already dead." His exsphere started to shine as he yelled, "Wait don't go! Please, wake up!" with that Lloyd sprouted blue transparent wings that were 10' wide tip to tip. Lloyd had just transformed into an angel.

Mana came out of his exsphere and was finally accepted into the great seed. Thus stopping the Great Seed along with Derris-Kharlan from moving away. To everyone's surprise down on earth not only had Lloyd transformed into an angel Sheena had done so as well.

Here wings were fairly large compared to Colette's, but still pretty small and were purple and transparent. She followed Lloyd who had moved between Derris-Kharlan and the Great Seed and took his arm.

"It looks like Derris-Kharlan has stopped moving away." She said as they looked around curiously.

"Why?" Lloyd asked. "The Eternal Sword is gone." And with that the Eternal Sword reappeared.

Lloyd and Sheena begged together, "Please wake up. I beg you. Rise Giant Kharlan Tree!"

The Great Seed began its decent onto the holy ground where the Goddess Martel had woken up and was standing next to the seedling.

Lloyd and Sheena both landed and pulled in their new wings. They were instructed that the new tree needed a new name as a proof of the pact made to the new land.

"I got it!" Lloyd yelled. "This trees name is Mithos. The land we shall now call Symphonia." Martel nodded agreeing to the names.

* * *

Mormongoth- This is my first fanfic so please read and review.  



	2. The New Journey

Hey Thanks for the reviews

Sakura Irving- I'll try taking your advice

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but is working on bribeing Namco into it.

* * *

Chapter 2 The New Journey

Dirk's House

"Mom." Lloyd said talking to his mother's grave, "Dad left. That was okay right, for me to let him go into space with Derris-Kharlan."

Dirk standing behind him said, "Ya wanted to go with him, didn't ya."

"No." Lloyd replied. "I have my own path to follow, and Dad has his. Besides I've got two things keeping me here. You are my dad and the journey I'm about to set out on with my best friend."

Dirk just smiled and left Lloyd to talk to his mother. However as he turned around he saw Sheena walking silently around the corner, but said nothing.

Sheena had walked up right behind Lloyd as he was leaving Kratos' sword at the grave sight. He stood up and whistled for Noishe. He almost jumped out of his skin when he had almost bumped heads with Sheena instead of looking at Noishe.

Sitting on his butt from the sheer shock he stammered, "Why did you do that?"

"I dunno. Guess it's a habit from Mizuho." Sheena said handing her hand to Lloyd with a smile.

"Shall we leave then?" Lloyd asked as she pulled him up.

"Not just yet, I mean, I've been trying to get the people of Mizuho settled from their move. So could we just stay here tonight?" She asked with her face almost growing red.

"Of course Sheena, besides I need to properly introduce you to Dad as well as having a bowl of your Pineapple Curry." He said with a smile.

"You really like that don't you. All right fine." She had to laugh at how much he liked it.

The curry was good as always and Lloyd was having a third helping. Dirk seemed to be enjoying the curry as well and had probably had just as big of a stomach.

Lloyd was in fact a little like both his fathers, which made her giggle just a little. Before they knew it, it was time for bed and Lloyd, being the gentleman he was, let Sheena have his bed while he took the floor on the other side of the room.

Lloyd couldn't sleep however much he wanted to, so he got up quietly trying not to wake Sheena. He moved across the room, but hit a drawer only two feet away that sent a shock of pain starting from his shins all the way up his back.

He left his room for the terrace in relief Sheena hadn't even stirred. When he got there he saw her looking up at the stars.

A smile came across his face as he thought, _"This is a good chance for me to try and sneak up on her for earlier."_

"Lloyd I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said with a little irritation in her voice.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." He said rubbing the back of his head. She turned around and just smiled.

"_He's so simple minded." _She thought, _"But I guess that's one of the reasons I like him."_

"Hey Sheena." He said moving right next to her.

"What is it Lloyd?" She asked a little confused.

"Could you pull out your wings, I'd really like to see them." He said but what he thought was _"I really just want to see how beautiful she is with her wings."_

She pulled out her wings, which were now a mixture of indigo and violet, while Lloyd looked at them and her and she looked at him.

After about a minute of staring they both realized what they were doing and they turned away not to show the other how many shades of red they were turning.

Finally Lloyd broke the silence by asking, "So how do you think you got those wings?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it might have been that Mithos was an angel and when he took over my body he had to put some of his soul into mine to control it. So it might be some of his soul that caused my wings, but I don't think it was enough for me to go through Angel Toxicosis." Sheena explained.

"_Arrgh. I don't like long versions so I'll try and shorten it up, besides I didn't understand some of it."_ He thought.

"So what you're saying is that, it's like a gift from Mithos." He summarized.

"Or curse." She retorted.

"I think it's probably a gift." He emphasized.

After a long silence and looking a the stars Lloyd said, "Hey, do you mind if we don't use the rehairds and just walk on the journey. It might be easier to get some exspheres, and besides it would be a lot more fun."

"Sure Lloyd, but we probably aught to get to bed." She suggested. He nodded and they walked back into his room and again running into the same dresser.

"_Damn! That's the second time tonight!"_ He thought wincing at the pain. Sheena couldn't help but giggle a little.

"_It seems that turning into an angel hasn't effected him either."_ She thought with a sigh of relief.

* * *

What awaits them as they leave without rehairds. Please R&R. 

See ya.


	3. Something'sWrong

He everybody sorry this took me a while.

I'm also sorry that my last chapter was so short, but I wasn't ready to move on just yet.

Thanks for all the positive reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia, yet. But I'm working Namco down, it'll only be a matter of time. Muwahahahahahahahaha.

* * *

Chapter 3 Something's Wrong

The road was rocky and steep, and Noishe was having trouble walking along the path that lead from Dirk's house to Iselia. Lloyd had let Sheena ride Noishe, being the gentleman he is, as he went of ahead to scout.

"Hey, you wanna know something Noishe?" She whispered into Noishe's ear. "I love Lloyd, but I just can't seem to tell him."

Lloyd came running back and said with a smile, "All clear." _"Everything is perfect, maybe I can finally tell her."_

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes behind Lloyd, and they both leapt in surprise as Noishe ran off. Lloyd pulled out his favorite swords his Material Blades while Sheena pulled out her Divine Judgment cards.

"Come out who or whatever you are!" He yelled to the bushes. No answer came, and this made them both uneasy.

After a couple more seconds they both let down there guard a little, but only to soon as a familiar green ball of mana went zipping past his head right towards Sheena. Fortunately she was quick enough to summon a light green transparent shield to protect her.

"Sheena!" He screamed in a fit of rage.

"Impressive as always. I would expect nothing less from the hero's of Symphonia." A familiar voice came from the bushes as the figure stepped out.

"Forcystus!" Sheena exclaimed. "How…how come you're still around?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Forcystus said with an arrogant smirk.

Lloyd charged forward, but Forcystus just stepped aside as Lloyd tried to slash him and hit Lloyd in the ribs with his right modified arm.

"_Damn, he's a lot stronger than when we last fought him."_ Lloyd thought, for at the moment he was having trouble gasping for air.

"Lloyd!" Sheena yelled. "I'm gonna take you out. I call upon the servant of mother earth. I summon thee come Gnome."

Nothing happened. Gnome wasn't showing up. "Damn. What a perfect time not to be able to summon." Sheena muttered under her breath.

"I almost forgot about you Grand Summoner, but maybe I should take care of you before the swordsman dies." Forcystus taunted.

Forcystus bent down and after a minute of chanting screamed, "Cyclone!"

A green cyclone engulfed Sheena as the wind around it began to tear at her skin. She could feel the wind like a thousand needles hitting her in one spot at a time.

Sheena crouched panting for air while Lloyd lay immobile for the time being. Forcystus on the other hand had not taken a single hit.

"_Damn. I never fought this guy, but from the way Lloyd told it he wasn't this strong. And why can't I summon Gnome."_ She thought as Forcystus strode casually over to her.

"Inferior being need to be punished." Forcystus exclaimed. "We, the Desian Grand Cardinals failed to punish you once, but we will succeed this time."

With that Forcystus opened his arm to allow the ball of wind mana to come out, but Sheena used all the strength she could muster and swiveled around Forcystus and hit him with Power Seal, followed by Life Seal to regain some of her health, and finished with Pyre Seal. Forcystus landed face first into the ground.

Sheena ran over to help Lloyd so they could finish him using a summon spirit and Falcon Crest would severally lower his health. However Sheena was hit squarely in the back by Forcystus' ball of wind mana taking away Sheena's conciseness from her.

"Sheena!" Lloyd yelled at the top of his lungs. Finding his second wind he got up and ran to Sheena's side letting her rest in his arms.

"I believe I told you before, I am one of the five Grand Cardinals, I won't die so easily." Forcystus mocked.

"Just like I said before too, YOU BASTARD!" Lloyd yelled running towards Forcystus again and just before he got to him stuck his sword into the ground and pole vaulted over Forcystus and landed Falcon Crest and finished him off with his trusty Demon Fang.

Sheena awoke to find herself in Raine's house with Lloyd looking at her when she woke up.

"Professor, she's awake." Lloyd called to the next room.

"Ahh. Good." Raine said. Sheena turned to Lloyd and he just collapsed onto the bed where Sheena was resting.

Sheena moved Lloyd into the bed and just looked at him for a couple seconds and then moved to Genis' room and took a nap.

A couple hours later the three of them were in the kitchen discussing what happened.

"So you two barley beat Forcystus with just you two and he said, 'We failed to punish you once, but we will succeed this time.'" Raine said trying to sort things out.

"Yes that's exactly what he said to me, which means the Desian Grand Cardinals are back." Sheena said with a grim look on her face.

"_Maybe this is just the opportunity these two need to get together. I know Sheena harbors feelings for Lloyd, and vise versa."_ Raine thought to herself, almost going into relical mode. "Well what we need to know then is who were dealing with and if it's a lot worse. I'll go to Mizuho and have their information network look into it." Raine said with a smirk.

With that Raine dashed to her room and pulled out her wing pack, and dashed out the door and onto Mizuho without Lloyd or Sheena saying a word.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Lloyd asked turning to Sheena.

"I guess she did. Anyway it's been a while since we had something to eat, you want some sandwiches?" Sheena said getting up and heading toward the kitchen.

"Huh, uh, yeah that's fine." Lloyd said with a distracted look in his eye.

"_Something's up, he's not normally this distracted. Well I guess I'll see if I can get anything out of him after lunch."_ Sheena thought starting to look for ingredients.

Lloyd, however, thought something quite different. _"That fight back there was to close for comfort, we nearly died. If we've got to stop the others then I must tell Sheena before it's to late."_

Neither of them said much over lunch, for they were both preoccupied with what to do after the meal was finished.

Sheena got up to leave when a slight tug came from her arm. Lloyd had grabbed it to stop her. He stood up and she turned around and looked at each other for a few seconds as they both turned crimson, but it didn't matter anymore.

Lloyd pulled her towards him and embraced in a hug as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" She asked while her face kept getting hotter and hotter.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you when you needed me." He said as his grip around her firmed up.

"It's okay Lloyd, it's okay." She said rubbing his head.

"No it's not okay!" He snapped. _"Well I guess it's now or never."_ He thought still holding her firmly.

"Why not?" She asked as they backed away from the hug and looked at one another.

"Because," He started.

"Yes." She replied.

"It's because I…I love you." He finally admitted.

Almost instantly Sheena bowed her head and tears began to roll down her cheek. _"Oh no, what have I done."_ Lloyd thought until she looked up.

"Lloyd you don't know how happy this makes me." She said still crying tears of joy. "You see Lloyd I love you too."

Lloyds' worries, fears, and problems all vanished as a smile came across his face and the distance between them got smaller and smaller until they shared their first passionate kiss.

After a couple minutes of kissing they both started to feel the pull on their wounds for rest.

"Hey Sheena." Lloyd said.

"Hmmm?" She replied.

"We should get some rest, I mean the Professor will be gone until tomorrow at most, and I was thinking that maybe I could join you." Lloyd suggested.

Sheena, a little hesitant at this request only looked at him and thought, _"Would he try anything? Nah, he's to oblivious he wouldn't even know."_

"Okay." She said after a while.

Lloyds' smile brightened up as they headed for Genis' room and lay on the bed. Sheena placed herself on top of Lloyds' chest who had started snoring. She quickly fell asleep for the first time in a long time in complete joy.

* * *

Lot's of fluff and a some major tiwists in this chapter, but the next one will have the biggest twist of all. What about Colette.

Anyway keep R&Ring.

See Ya Later Space Cowboy.


	4. Kratos Returns

Hey there all loyal minions, I mean fans.

New chapter and to answer some questions of reviewers,

Sakura Irving- No I'm going to wait until they are married for that.

Fan Fan Girl- Wait a couple more chapters answers will come.

Godsbane- Sorry but I didn't know at the time, but I'll remember it.

Anyway on with the **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own ToS, yet I still need more time.

* * *

Chapter 4 Kratos Returns

Colette was humming to herself with her normal smile on her face as she went about doing her chores around the house. She stood up and looked at the clock.

"Oh my, is it that late already?" She said to herself. "I need to hurry if I'm going to help the Professor pack for her journey." 

With that Colette hurried out the door and across the dirt roads of Iselia. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and everyone was helping to rebuild the city that the Desians had burned. Nothing could have possibly been better.

"_Wow! What a perfect day, maybe if Lloyd's around I can get closer to him and maybe tell him what I feel." _Colette thought as she skipped merrily down the road.

When she got to Raine's house she knocked on the door to be as polite as possible. She was surprised to find that not only was it not locked, but it also slightly creaked open. The light from outside crept into the darkness of the house.

Colette crept slowly inside to take a look around, as she lit a couple candles to let in some more light.

"_Wow, this place is a mess, it looks as if she was in a hurry for something, there's still dishes and food on the table."_ She thought.

A sudden snorting noise gave Colette a start causing her to jump nearly 10 feet in the air. She clenched her ear in pain with one hand and pulled out a chakram with the other ready for anything.

She then realized that the sound was coming from one of the bedrooms, so she went to investigate. She started with Raine's room thinking, _"Maybe she just took a little nap."_

She peeked inside to find no one in the bed, but the noise was definitely getting louder. She also noticed that her rheiard was missing.

She put her ear to the door and knew that that is where the noise was coming from and was distinctly now snoring.

She turned the knob ever so slowly as not to disturb the person sleeping in there, but when she looked she wished she hadn't. Her jaw dropped as she looked in horror to find Sheenas' head lying on top of Lloyds' chest.

"_What?"_ She thought unable to speak out of horror and shock. _"What's he doing with her, he's supposed to love me. I've been his friend for as long as I can remember, and yet here he is not with me."_ She could feel the hot tears welling up and could barley keep from crying out.

She tried to be as silent as possible, but was to late, she had tried to turn around and dash out the door, but tripped and sent the door slamming into the wall waking both Sheena and Lloyd with a start.

Sheena looked at Colette as she picked herself up and their eyes dueled in conflicting emotions. Sheena was dueling with confusion and sorrow, while Colette for the first time was dueling with sorrow and a blind fit of rage.

"Colette." Lloyd said breaking the duel. Colette turned to him and dashed out the door crying like she never had before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can only blame myself." Raine said as Sheena and Lloyd only looked down in worry. "I forgot Colette was coming to help me pack for my journey to help all the half-elves. I also didn't think this would happen if she saw you the way she did."

"Anyway, what happened in Mizuho, did they find anything." Sheena asked.

"More bad news I'm afraid, all the Desian Grand Cardinals are back, Kvar, Magnius, Rodyle, and Pronyma. They are also more powerful than we could have possibly imagined, but they are the only ones we know of. We don't know if Mithos is back or not, but we do know that there are no Desian soldiers." Raine said with a heavy heart.

"Well that does present a problem." A familiar voice said at the open door. They all turned to see the Kratos leaning at the doorpost.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked with his jaw still hanging open. "And how did you get here?"

"I'm here to help, and I can not tell you how I came to be here just yet, that is a tale for a later date." Kratos said as impassive as ever.

"At any rate how do you intend to help?" Raine said her heart lifting in joy.

"We must first gather everyone else before we can do anything." Kratos said as he looked at Sheena holding Lloyds' hand. "I see some things have progressed since last I left. The other purpose for being here will have to wait then I see."

"Well then where to first?" Sheena asked letting go of Lloyds' hand.

"I suggest Meltokio, Colette will probably not want to come until she's feeling better, and Zelos may just be the person to cheer her up." Kratos suggested.

"Well I guess that idiot chosen, has always had a knack for making people laugh, so let's get going." Sheena admitted.

They all left without saying anymore words and hurried as fast as they could to Meltokio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Zelos you have some guests." Sebastian said in his normal butler fashion.

"Who is it?" Zelos said in an annoyed voice. Personally he had been getting tired of all his visits from half-elf applicators and nobles who kept rebuking him for his foolish stances.

"One of them addresses himself as a "Mr. Bud", while another knows you as the "Idiot Chosen"." Sebastian replied.

Zelos merely sat there and smiled wider and wider. He jumped up and ran downstairs to see his companions that had separated only a little while ago, yet he was still missing them.

"Yo, Lloyd! It's been a while hasn't it?" Zelos teased.

"Come on Zelos, it's only been what two, three days." Lloyd teased right back.

"Sheena's here too right? I haven't seen my voluptuous hunny for soooo long." Zelos said with his normal perverted voice.

"Yeah she's here, but keep your hands to yourself." Lloyd said in a half serious half joking manner.

"Man you take the fun out of everything." Zelos sighed.

"Zelos were here to request a favor of you." Kratos piped in.

"Hey, you didn't tell me Kratos was here too. When and how did he get back?" Zelos said in a state of shock.

"No time for that, we need you to go and cheer the cho…I mean Colette up." Kratos caught himself.

"What happened?" Zelos said worriedly.

"Just talk to her, we don't want to talk about it right now, and don't try anything unless you want Sheena, Colettes' family, or me after you." Raine said raising her staff.

"All right, all right, let me just get my stuff." Zelos said running up the stairs and rushing out the door.

"Lloyd, Sheena, I want you two to head back with Zelos, Kratos and I can handle the rest of them." Raine said with a slight blush.

With that Raine and Kratos left right behind Zelos leaving Sheena and Lloyd alone.

"What's wrong Lloyd, you still worried about Colette?" She asked looking up at him.

"Sort of. I was actually more worried about the two of you, I mean I'm worried she might not ever forgive you." Lloyd said. "Just still know that I love you and I always will no matter what." As he embraced her for another kiss, and they left.

"Hey, Sheena." Lloyd said on their way to Iselia.

"What is it Lloyd?" Sheena asked.

"Why do you think the Professor wanted us to go home?" Lloyd said sounding quite oblivious.

"I dunno, maybe we'll find out later." Sheena said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll meet at the school is that okay with you two?" Raine asked Genis and Presea.

"That's fine with me sis." Genis replied.

"Understood." Presea merely said.

Genis and Presea went down the grass hill to Preseas' house to get their rheiards, while other people from Ozette worked on rebuilding the town.

"Why did you ask me along, you could've easily persuaded everyone else?" Kratos asked Raine who was now slightly crimson.

"Well…I…I just wanted to be with you, because I love you Kratos." Raine said looking down to hide her face.

"Well I guess Anna would've wanted me to move on and I've been trying to for a long time. You are the closest to Anna and I must leave the past behind me." Kratos said bringing Raines' gaze to meet his own.

"I guess what I mean to say is that I love you too." He said with his first genuine smile, as they pulled in for a kiss.

* * *

Wow a pretty long chapter compared to others, but yes I will have other pairings in here 

It will however still mostly be Sheloyd.

The next ones will be short, I think.

See Ya Later Space Cowboy.


	5. Zelos' Talk

Hey all loyal reders and reviewers just a few thing before we start the story

hellfire014- Sorry, actually no I'm not, about Kratos and Raine, and if you don't like it TOUGH!

**DISCLAIMER:** More time is needed before Namco will cave, but until that time I don't own Tos.

* * *

Chapter 5 Zelos' Talk

"Colette will you please come out and eat something?" Frank said into Colettes' door.

"NO!" She sobbed through the door.

"_I feel so bad for her, having her heart unintentionally ripped to shreds, and on a seemingly perfect day too."_ He thought.

There came a loud knock at the door and he was getting a little frustrated, he had more important things to do. He stormed downstairs, but tried to put on a happy face for his guest.

He opened the door to find the "Idiot Chosen" standing there with his usual ridiculous grin.

"Ah, Zelos. Can I help you?" Frank said a little relieved.

"Yeah, I'm actually here to see Colette." Zelos smirked.

"You can try, I don't know, maybe you can get through to her." Frank sighed. He led Zelos upstairs where they could here the faint sniffles of Colette.

"Who did you bring with you father?" Colette said before they even touched the door.

"Why are you upset my little angel, you know I bet you're as cute as a button when you smile." Zelos said trying hard not to laugh.

"Why are you here Zelos?" Colette asked sounding a little surprised.

"I heard you were sad, so I wanted to know why, cause you know I got worried about one of my dear friends." Zelos said.

Frank and Zelos stood there for a moment before the door creaked open, and Colette walked into Zelos hugging him for support.

"I'll leave you two alone." Frank said smiling. _"He did it. He got through to her."_ Frank thought going down the stairs having his mind at ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Colette tell me what's up?" Zelos asked.

"All right." Colette sighed. "It all started two days ago…" as Colette proceeded to tell Zelos everything that happened.

"Wow. I've been trying to get into Sheenas' pants forever." Zelos chuckled.

"Zelos, this is serious." Colette snapped.

"I know, I'm just trying to liven things up make you laugh and forget your worries." Zelos said staring down at her blue eyes. "But at this point, it's okay, just cry until you can't anymore. Only then will you start having good times again."

Colette merely nodded her eyes welling up with tears again and threw her hands around Zelos' waist while shoving her head into his chest. He braced himself with one arm and then with a smile raised the other and stroked the young girls' hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"George you're in charge while I'm gone, understand." Regal said placing his hand on Georges' shoulder.

"Yes master Regal." He replied.

"So what is this about?" Regal said turning to Kratos and Raine.

"We'll inform you once we reach Iselia." Kratos said.

"_This is not looking to good."_ Regal thought. _"When I first saw Kratos I knew this could either be very good or very bad, and now that they aren't explaining right away, the situation is looking extremely bad."

* * *

_

I told you the next few were going to be pretty short.

Keep R&Ring

See Ya Later Space Cowboy


	6. Kratos' Tale

Hey everyone another exciting chapter in Joy, Sorrow, and Something Else

Fan Fan Girl- Sorry about that I'll keep that in mind for other fan fic's, but you're right it was a bit rushed.

**DISCLAIMER:** ToS doesn't belong to me yet, Namco has finally caved on at least considering me.

* * *

Chapter 6 Kratos' Tale

"Sheena why don't we head over to my place to stay?" Lloyd asked looking towards Sheena in her rheaird.

"Okay." She said smiling.

They landed their rheairds' on the pathway close to Dirks' house. The trail was scarce, but hardly anybody ever went to go see the dwarf that had raised Lloyd.

Lloyd jumped off his rheaird and rushed to help Sheena off hers, but was a little late and saw her jump off herself.

He smiled as he thought, _"I should have known, she does tend to be quite stubborn and want to have things her own way."_

He then held out his hand while she grasped it and they started down the path, laughing and talking along the way.

When they reached the little wooden bridge they stopped suddenly and just looked at one another.

"What am I going to tell dad when we go in there?" He asked her.

"The truth." She plainly answered.

"Yeah, but I mean about Colette, what will he say?" He asked looking down.

She put his arm on his shoulder and said smiling, "He'll understand, he may not be to happy, but who knows. All we can do is hope for the best."

He brought his hand up and entwined his with hers and stared into her eyes for a few seconds before pulling her into another kiss.

"Thanks Sheena." He said turning to the door and walking with her hand still in his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Zelos would you mind staying here, to keep Colette comforted?" Frank asked with a desperate sound in his voice. He as most parents hated to see his daughter hurt or sad.

"Well, I guess so. If you don't mind I'll take the couch down here then." Zelos said.

"Sure." Frank replied retiring to his room.

"_Why can't I stop thinking about this frustration I have for Lloyd?"_ Zelos thought lying down on the couch. _"I thought I wouldn't feel this way ever, but why now?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Presea, you can stay with me in my room. Genis, you and Regal can share your room, and Kratos can have the living room. Understand?" Raine asked each of her guests.

"Sure thing Raine." Genis said with a smile.

"Understood." Presea replied.

"Yes that seems logical." Regal said moving with Genis into the next room.

"I'll see you all in the morning then." Kratos said turning in the opposite direction and leaving.

"Thanks again Professor Sage for having all of us in your house." Presea said.

"It's the least I can do knowing what we'll need." Raine replied.

After unpacking her pajamas Presea turned to Raine and asked, "Um, Raine. May I ask you something?"

"Sure." Raine said turning to her.

"I was wondering, about Genis. What is this confusion I'm getting when I'm around him all the time, and why doesn't it go away?" Presea nearly blurted out.

"That's right you haven't been around emotions for 16 years. This confusion is the start of love and it will only go away when it is replaced with an acknowledgment of the others feelings." Raine replied.

"I see then please don't tell Genis about this." Presea pleaded.

"I promise, but you mustn't be so shy about it." Raine said smiling as she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here this morning. As you have asked and probably wondered why I'm here." Kratos started. His companions were yawning, as the school was cool and damp from the fog.

"Well it all started a few days ago when Lloyd sent Derris-Kharlan away from Symphonia." Kratos continued.

Flashback 

"_Why is it I keep felling that something isn't right?"_ Kratos thought walking deeper into Mithos' castle. When he got there, there was Yuan standing looking at the throne.

"What are you doing here Yuan?" Kratos asked impassively.

"I know what you've been feeling, and you need to go and do this instead of me." Yuan said turning to Kratos.

"Well what's the problem Yuan?" Kratos asked folding his arms.

"I don't know myself, but you are actually more suited for the job." Yuan said closing his eyes.

End Flashback 

"So you see I'm here to find out what the problem is and help fix it." Kratos said.

"Well that doesn't explain why we're all here." Genis said.

"That's where I come in." Raine stepped in. "I went to Mizuho and discovered that all the Desian Grand Cardinals have returned, except Forcystus, he was killed by Lloyd and Sheena. No other Desians have been reported and no knowledge of Mithos."

"So we need to stop them before anything bad happens." Colette said turning to Zelos.

"Yes, but other things must be known as well, like why I wasn't able to summon Gnome, and how they came back." Sheena interjected.

"And we must also know that they are about 20 times stronger than they used to be. So get some rest in the same places, we leave tomorrow morning." Raine said dismissing the group.

* * *

Next chapter we find out why Sheena can't summon.

See Ya Later Space Cowboy.


	7. Summon Spirits Again

Hey there people another chapy

You'll find out now why Sheena can't summon Gnome.

Fan Fan Girl- I hope this will satisfy you

**DISCLAIMER:** I Don't own ToS > 

* * *

Chapter 7 Summon Spirits Again

"I call upon the servant of mother earth, I summon thee, come Gnome." Sheena yelled attempting once again to summon Gnome. However the earth summon spirit Gnome didn't come.

"Ugh. Why can't I summon Gnome?" Sheena said to herself feeling a little annoyed.

"Sheena just wait until tomorrow." Lloyd said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but I know how excited you are too, and it's just so frustrating not knowing why." Sheena said bringing her hand up and placing it on his.

"It's late and we've been training all day so let's get some sleep." Lloyd said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey there summoner, what can I do ya for?" The big molelike summon spirit asked with his usual wise cracks.

"For a while now I've been trying to summon you and I haven't been able to why?" Sheena asked.

"Oh that's easy. I'm no longer bound by a pact to you or anyone for that matter." Gnome said.

"Wha…why?" Sheena asked.

"The pact was and I quote, 'For the sake of creating a place in which the two worlds must no longer sacrifice one another, gimme your power.'" Gnome said now sounding a little peeved.

Sheena just stood there with a sheepish look along with everyone else.

"Oh, well, then I wish to establish a new pact with Gnome." Sheena said still a little red.

"Not so fast. This time none of that dirty stuff, only you and one other may challenge me so who shall it be summoner?" Gnome said putting his shovel on his shoulder.

"That's easy Lloyd will aid me." Sheena said.

"All right, well whatever. Show me what ya got, bring it on." Gnome said sounding a little more confidant.

Lloyd ran quickly to Sheenas' side as he pulled out his twin blades, and she pulled out her cards.

Gnome barreled down the podium bringing his shovel down and swung it at the couple. They both leapt out of the way like anyone would a raging bull.

"_Damn these guys are a lot tougher than last time."_ Gnome thought growling through his teeth. He turned around and swung his shovel at both of them, but they jumped out of the way again.

Sheena ran up to Gnome and hit him with a hard "Demon Seal" knocking him back a couple feet.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled grabbing Sheena by the cuff of her neck. He brought his shovel around and started to strangle her, but was caught of guard when he heard her laugh.

"Lloyd now!" She yelled.

"_DAMN IT! I completely forgot about him. Where was he?"_ Gnome growled again. Lloyd jumped off the shovel and landed "Rising Phoenix" right in the back of him and forcing him to let go of her.

"Let's finish this Sheena." Lloyd called.

"Oh holy one cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls." They said in unison pulling out their wings.

"_Uh, oh."_ Gnome gasped. _"Both of them are angels."_

"JUDGMENT!" They called streaming light.

"You ready. Double Judgment." They combined in a compound unison attack. A huge pillar of light descended upon Gnomes head kocking him out.

"Oh no. I lost…again." Gnome whined.

"Ugh. Just speak your vow already." Gnome pouted.

"For the sake of helping this New World, I want to save it from all danger." Sheena said making sure that even after finishing her new journey she could still summon.

"All right I lend my power to you guys again." Gnome gritted through his teeth.

"Now if I remember correctly I made similar pacts with Celsius, and Shadow. Then I made a pact with Luna that went like 'I vow to germinate the great seed in order to realize the true regeneration of both worlds.' So I shouldn't be able to summon her either." Sheena explained.

"Here let me heal you." Raine said. They walked over hands clasped together. Colette caught sight of this and turned away looking like she would burst into tears.

* * *

I know it's a cliffy, but at least now you know why Sheena can't summon.

It's true it's all in the words of the vows, next chapter they do Celsius and a little more Zelette.

See Ya Later Space Cowboy.


	8. Zelos, Colette, and Celsius

Hey everybody time to find out what happens next.

I would like to thank everyone who keeps reviewing, but alas there are no questions or responses at this time.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own ToS, but my minions have surrounded Namco and I am working on an infiltration team.

* * *

Chapter 8 Zelos, Colette, and Shadow

Colette dashed down the hall eyes streaming with tears. _"I can't stop thinking about Lloyd."_ She thought closing her eyes.

She dashed further down the hall not caring where she was going, until she hit something rocky and fell back. She looked up just in time to see a dragon turn around roaring in her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as loud as she could hoping that some one would hear.

But alas no one seemed to come to her aid and as the dragon decided to land a devastating blow to Colette she closed her eyes to wait for it. The attack never came. She looked up to see Zelos there blocking the attack as best he could with his shield.

"Zelos how did you…" Her voice trailed off.

"When you ran I followed you, cause I couldn't let anything happen to you my sweet little angel." He smirked.

He knocked the dragon back regaining his composer and allowing her to stand up and take out her Chackrams.

"All right let's take him on together then shall we." He said turning to her with a smile. She nodded and prepared for the worst.

The dragon roared and stormed back ready to take both of their heads off. They both, similar to Lloyd and Sheena, just jumped out of the way. Zelos then slashed at the dragon to keep it busy while Colette started her chant for holy song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We did it Colette." Zelos said leaning on Colette from his wounds.

"Easy there Zelos." Colette said smiling. _"Huh? Why does this feel so good and natural?"_ She thought to herself.

"Come on Colette the others will probably be worried. It also looks like I'm not the only one that needs Raine right now is it?" He said eyeing a gash on Colettes' side.

"Um, Zelos…" Colette stammered. "thanks for saving me. I know I was always a burden on Lloyd, but I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"It's okay Colette, I'll always be here to protect you." Zelos said chuckling to himself.

"Where have you two been, we were worried sick!" Raine spat as the others came around the corner.

"We had a little trouble, that's all." Zelos replied.

"I guess that settles it then. We need to set up camp here and stay the night." Kratos sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh. The pact maker is here again, what can I do for you." A voice came from the cold room that was steadily growing colder.

"I am Sheena, and I seek a pact with Celsius." Sheena said.

"Very well, but be warned I've been training and I won't hold back this time." The voice replied.

"Just one more question before we begin. Will you be as stubborn as Gnome and only let two of us fight?" Lloyd chirped in this time.

"Actually I want to test my power out so you can fight with as many as you want." Celsius said finally entering with a rush of wind and snow. "So who will be fighting me today, and I also sense five angels among you. If you don't mind actually, I would like to fight all five of you."

"I was waiting for a chance to fight." Kratos said pulling out his wings.

"Now Zelos, please be careful." Colette pleaded pulling out her own wings.

"You worry to much." Zelos smiled letting his own wings shine.

"I know we can handle this, even if it was just two of us." Lloyd chuckled, showing off his enormous wings that were longer than anyone else's.

"Let's get started." Sheena retorted making her wings visible like everyone else.

They just stood there waiting for someone to make the first move. A strong wind picked up and Celsius leapt into the air bringing her wrist down as she fell.

"Everyone put up your barriers." Lloyd yelled. She landed in the middle of them and their transparent barriers came up just as icicles barreled out at them.

"I call upon the red giant the ruler of hellfire. I summon thee, come Efreet." Sheena called. And the great summon spirit came bringing up his fists and hammered them down on Celsius and brought up monstrous flames.

Sheena thought, _"Damn, we can hardly scratch her even with Efreet. We would have tried "Double Judgment" if we could have pulled it off, but maybe there's a greater attack than that."_

"Everyone I have an idea, Lloyd and Kratos keep her busy." Sheena called. "Now Zelos, Colette, I want you along with me to do Judgment, but as soon as you're done get Lloyd and Kratos to cast it, and Zelos telling them is your job."

"Understood." Kratos said to Zelos.

"Gottcha." Lloyd nodded.

"_What are they up to?"_ Celsius thought.

"Oh, holy ones, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls." Came three voices. "Judgment." And dozens of rays of light came hammering down on Celsius' head.

When they stopped she could then hear two people saying, "…these corrupt souls. Judgment." And another set of rays of light came hammering down on her head.

"Oh holy ones whom we have called…" Kratos started.

"_SHIIIIIIIT!"_ Celsius gasped.

"…to rain down the purifying light…" Lloyd continued.

"…upon these corrupt souls…" Zelos called smirking.

"…we ask that thou grant us…" Colette said closing her eyes.

"…the ultimate power of angels…" Sheena continued.

"…ULTIMATE JUDGMENT." They all said in unison. The room became a blinding white and a shock wave of light mana knocked Celsius to the far wall knocking her out.

"Excellent, as usual. Now speak your vow again." Celsius said gasping for breath.

"For the sake of helping this New World, I want to save it from all danger." Sheena said making sure that even after finishing her new journey she could still summon.

"Understood. I trust that you will continue to use my power well." Celsius said giving her power to Sheena, and then disappearing.

"Next is Shadow, then Luna, and then the five Desian Grand Cardinals." Sheena said to the others.

"That was an amazing attack just now, I've never seen anything like it." Regal exclaimed.

* * *

Sorry I just had to have Regal say something, however I'm not to fond of him so I think I'll find a way to let him go. What about you viewers?

To anyone who is interested Anonomys reviews have been available from the start so even if you don't have an account please review.

See Ya Later Space Cowboy.


	9. Rodle, Regal, and

Hey there sorry this is late. I had a bit of a brain fart for a while.

No response to reviewers except one notice. School starts for me on the 24th of August so updates may be prolonged.

**DISCLAIMER:** AHHHHHHH! Schools going to knock me off schedule for owning ToS, until then I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 9 Rodyle,Regal, and… 

"Well, well. I guess I'd better take care of these inferior beings and win back some trust. And I know just how to do it. Bring her to me." Rodyle snickered in his dark, Remote Island Ranch.

"Sure thing, lord Rodyle." Vharley said stepping out of the shadows.

"Where am I? Where's Regal?" A voice piped up from the darkness.

"Excellent. Now I have to figure how to some way lure them out." Rodyle said laughing maniacally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next place they were off to was to go see shadow, the summon spirit of darkness. Lloyd was a little sketchy on this one, because the last time they had been there he made a pretty good observation and the Professor had been hounding him to be an archeologist ever since.

The group headed out into the warmth of the sun. They had been inside Celsius' temple for so long they were all starting to feel a little numb from all the frost, and snow.

"Finally I was starting to not be able to feel my toes." Lloyd sighed.

"Are you sure that you're not just getting bored again." Genis replied giving a slight chuckle.

"Shut it." Lloyd snapped.

Colette, who was watching giggled a little and thought, _"That's pretty funny. Why don't I feel so sad, but it still hurts a little."_

Raine and Kratos were walking behind them just sighing to themselves. They turned to one another and took each other's hand and staying in a mind state of blissfulness.

"Well. I'm can't say that I'm surprised." Regals' voice came from behind the two as they dropped their hands and turned around.

"It's all right, I could tell on our journeys that you two felt for each other just as Sheena and Lloyd did, or Presea and Genis." Regal said putting his hands to his face.

"You won't tell Lloyd or Genis will you? It would confuse them so much." Raine pleaded.

"I told you it's all right. I was in love once too." Regal said looking away.

Zelos turned back just in time to see the three of them walking normally thinking, _"There's more to this than meets the eye. I believe that since Kratos and Raine are looking and actually smiling, scratch that I know that these two are in love. But Regal he's either sad about it or just lost in deep thought."_

"Hey it's getting late, and I could use a break from these summon spirits, so why don't we go to Flanoir." Zelos called. He was actually thinking, _"Maybe I can get some answers from everyone while we're there."_

"All right I'm tired myself." Raine said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Regal can I talk to for a sec?" Zelos asked.

"What about Zelos?" Regal asked.

"Do you have any feelings for anyone in the group?" Zelos asked looking away.

"No, and I'm assuming that you saw me talking to Raine and Kratos. I was just thinking of Alicia." Regal replied.

"Oh, thanks for the info Regal." Zelos said going back to his usual happy go lucky self.

"Now can I ask you a question?" Regal asked catching Zelos before he could leave.

"Huh? Yeah, okay." Zelos said a little confused.

"Since we're on the subject of relationships do you have feelings for Colette?" Regal asked.

"What?" Zelos said a little startled. "Well actually, yes in fact I think I love her."

"I thought so, you're not the only one who catches on to relationships fast, if you remember I was in love once too." Regal said. "Well I'm off to bed."

"Um, Mr. Bryant there is a message for you from George." Said an attendant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kratos can I talk to you?" Zelos asked.

"You want to know if I have a relationship with anyone in the party." Kratos said calmly.

"Huh? How did you know?" Zelos said a little startled.

"I'm an angel and I could here you down the hall. And to answer your question yes I love Raine and I've already told her you should tell Colette before it's to late." Kratos said turning and walking away.

"_He's right I must tell her even if she doesn't fell the same. She must know."_ Zelos thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT! Presea go get the others." Regal said with a scared look on his face.

"What is it?" Presea asked concerned.

"Soon. I'll tell everyone soon." Regal said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone I ask that you don't interfere with what I'm about to do." Regal said turning to everyone. "I'm going to the Remote Island Ranch."

"Why Regal?" Lloyd asked jumping out of his seat.

"All right. A couple of hours ago I received a letter from George saying that the Lezereno Company was destroyed by Rodyle and if I want to save Altamira I have to go there and fight alone." Regal sighed.

"We'll come along too, but we won't fight. Right?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course." They all said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's more to this than meets the eye isn't there?" Lloyd asked Regal.

"You'll understand because you're in love too. They have Alicia with them and it wasn't only Altamira they were threatening, it was also her life." Regal said looking at the door to make sure no one was coming in.

"I do understand your predicament, and you should've told us. Wait what do you mean they?" Lloyd asked startled.

"It's both Rodyle and Vharley." Regal sighed as he opened the door and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right I'm here." Regal said into the darkness of the control room.

"Heheheheheheheheheheheheh. I knew you'd come, now's my chance to kill you once and for all." Rodyle cackled.

"Fulfill your promise." Regal demanded.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that anymore, now my darling pets feed on his wretched carcass." Rodyle called as the lights went on and a group of adult dragons appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Regal, I'm quite impressed to have defeated all those dragons by yourself, but you won't succeed." Rodyle said stepping into the arena. "We'll see if you can go if you can beat me alone."

"Regal help me." Came a small voice over the intercom.

"Huh? It can't be." Presea stammered in disbelief.

"Presea, help master Regal I don't know how much longer I can hold Vharley off." The voice said.

"Damn. Alicia must have escaped." Rodyle cursed.

Rodyle then charged at Regal catching him off guard, but was stopped short when Presea knocked him back with "Beast".

"Ugh. I can't take them both on without a Cruxis crystal, and I don't have one." Rodyle gasped standing up. He just smiled and said, "Well if I go down I'm taking you all with me."

A white circle appeared under him and he started to chant under his breath.

"ARMAGEDON!" He yelled as the roof around them began to collapse. Regal ran towards the next room where he found Alicia desperately trying to fend off Vharley. He took off his shackles and struck him down with one punch.

"Well Alicia, it seems that I can finally die with you." Regal said pulling her close to him.

"Yes, I'm glad that I could see you once more before we die." Alicia said her tears welling up.

"What are you two talking about?" Lloyd asked pulling out the rheairds.

They lacked the time to explain they just jumped onto the rheairds and flew away just in time to see a large amount of mana came hurtling down on the ranch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You finally took your shackles off just like I asked you to." Alicia said letting her pink hair come out of her pigtails.

"I did it in order to save you, besides I had vowed that I would never kill anyone with my hands again I don't think it's justified to kill with my feet." Regal said looking happy for the first time in a long time.

"By the way," he began, "how's your journey to collect and destroy all the exspheres?" he asked turning to Lloyd.

Sheena and Lloyd looked up in shock as they remembered why they started, but a voice chimed in before they could say a word.

"Don't worry pact maker, the summon spirits you retained destroyed all the exspheres in that region and as you make more pacts they will continued to be destroyed. However yours you will have to do manually, and then there is the matter of Verisius." Origin said.

"Well that's helpful, now Alicia I've been wondering, how are you and other people back from the dead?" Lloyd asked.

"When you defeated Abyssion, you gained access to Nifheim the underworld. When you destroyed the book that opened up a temporary whole that could only be activated by killing Mithos. When that happened it allowed eight people to go through."

"There are the five Desian Grand Cardinals, Alicia, and Vharley that we know of so that leaves one more person." Raine explained.

"Yes and the last one was Mithos himself." Alicia said.

"Why are you here though, couldn't some one else just as easily come through?" Kratos asked.

"Not really they have to want to come back." Alicia exclaimed.

"What about Anna, didn't she want to come back?" Kratos said starting to get angry.

"No in fact I pleaded that she should go before me, but she knew that I was needed more than her." Alicia said looking away. "I'm sorry Kratos."

* * *

Wow this is probably my second or third longest chapter and a lot of explanations. 

Please Review, I spent a lot of days trying to make this work and I'm very happy with my success, but if you think it needs tweaking feel free to review.

Until next time, See Ya Later Space Cowboy.


	10. Shadow

Hey people sorry about not updating sooner, but school keeps me busy.

I'm coming up with two chapters one Gesea and one major Sheloyd.

**DISCLAIMER:** School is taking a major toll on my world conquest starting with Namco, and they still haven't answered my demands. Wait is that one of them climbing down the 25th story window. HEY COME BACK HERE!

* * *

Chapter 10 Shadow

"I'm sorry I can't join you." Regal said. "I have to get back and help George rebuild the Lezereno Company, and I should also spend some time with Alicia."

"Don't worry Regal, you haven't seen her in years and the Lezereno Company must be rebuilt." Lloyd smiled. Regal nodded getting on his rheaird and flying off with Alicia to Altamira.

"_Now all we have to worry about is Kratos."_ Lloyd thought. He could understand after what had just happened. Kratos began to be his usual lone wolf self again after he heard that Anna was never coming back, but Alicia and Mithos had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kratos looked down at his exsphere thinking only of Anna, but he knew that this is what she had really wanted. He was a little startled when someone was sneaking up behind him. He drew his sword and spun around having the sword at the intruder's throat.

"WHOA! Watch where you point that thing!" Raine yelled and raising her rod about to his him.

"Oh…Raine. I'm terribly sorry; you just startled me that's all." He pleaded hoping not to get hit. He sheathed his sword and looked into her longing eyes.

"How long do you intend to mope around feeling sorry for yourself?" She asked looking away. "You have friends who are here for you and people who love you."

He slowly looked at her and thought, _"She's absolutely right. Lloyd's my son and I love Raine. I can't keep living in the past if I hope to make a future."_

"You're right." He merely said bringing her closer and kissing her so tenderly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lloyd." A voice called from behind him as he sat by the fire.

"Hey dad. I'm sorry about mom I really wanted her back too." Lloyd said turning back to watch his companions while they slept, but mostly Sheena.

"Don't be. I need to move on with my life and here's a start." Kratos said sitting down next to him and pulling out a small wooden box, but it sounded like he had another. "It's a gift I had made on Derris-Kharlan that you should give to Sheena."

Lloyd was now curious as he took the box from Kratos and opening it up. It revealed two rings one was pretty plain gold plated and had the letter S engraved on one side. While the other had a small diamond on the ring and it looked a lot thinner than the previous one and had an L engraved onto the top of the diamond.

Lloyd sat there stunned for a while thinking, _"Wow! What craftsmanship. Is this what I think it is, and how did he know?"_

"I can guess what you're probably thinking and it's your wedding rings I made for you and Sheena." Kratos said staring into the flames.

"But how…" Lloyd's voice trailed off.

"Did I know? It was fairly obvious that even though Colette had grown up with you all her life you had shared the same experiences with Sheena." Kratos finished. "Give it to her when you're ready though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light rose over the horizon as Genis stretched and was a little taken back that Regal wasn't gone for his usual early morning training, but was gone completely. He sighed as he realized that Regal was a good person to talk to when no one was up, they'd talk about cooking mostly and somewhat of their past. Genis was saving a lot of that for Presea.

"Genis is something the matter?" A tiny voice called from behind him.

"Oh…Presea, good morning and I was just realizing that Regal won't be coming back." Genis managed to get out.

"Well he left with Alicia, so in a way I'm happier than I have been for a while, but not as much as I'd like to be." Presea said looking down.

"Huh? Did you say something Presea?" He asked looking a little startled.

"Uh…no, it's nothing." She answered quickly catching herself. _"What's going on? What is this feeling?"_ she thought looking down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, why do we have to keep doing this?" Lloyd complained.

"So we can defeat Mithos again, and we're going to need all the help we can get." Sheena replied looking a little annoyed.

He just looked up for a moment and then sighed making his feet continue on. They stepped into the temple and he could feel the darkness creep around him and it made his hair stand on end.

"_What will Shadow have us do this time instead of just fight, and what about Luna and Aska?" _He wondered not looking or caring where he was going all he knew was that he just had to follow the stairs downward.

"Lloyd, what's keeping you?" Genis called back. "Oh, I see. Just don't think to hard we don't need you unusable at this point."

"Okay." Lloyd called waking up a little. "HEY! What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're so slow. Anyway we're almost there." Genis said smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Pact Maker…What do…you want?" Shadow's voice panted out.

"I am Sheena. I seek a pact with Shadow." Sheena said.

"I sense…darkness. You with dark pasts…fight." Shadow said

"Who doesn't have a dark past in our group?" Sheena asked.

"The one…called…Presea Combatir…Genis Sage…and you…pact maker." Shadow panted even harder.

The others backed away giving the three their space, and Genis was going to need it but his mind wasn't on the battle he was thinking at why he had chosen him. Presea had her dark past of being brutishly experimented on and losing her time for 16 years and her sister. Sheena lost her family due to trying to make a pact with Volt, and she ran away, her past still kind of haunts her. She was also forced to fight her childhood friend who accused her of that accident being her fault, and it wasn't.

They stepped into their fighting positions and the battle commenced. Sheena started the battle by pulling out her wings with a spectral violet glow. She pulled out her cards and started her chant for Judgment spell landing several rays of light landed on his head as Genis started his Prisim Sword attack. The swords of light landed all around Shadow and the list one would have hit if Shadow hadn't melted into the shadows on the ground and moved out of his range. Presea however landed an onslaught of ax attacks rising from the ground.

"Nice one Presea." Genis said admiring her fighting style. "Burn. Eruption!"

As the fire sprang up and engulfed Shadow Sheena chanted, "Oh holy ones cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Judgment." And the rays of light landed once again on his head and Presea landed a strong beast.

"Let's go." Genis called. Presea and Genis landed a strong Fiery Beast. After the onslaught of attacks, Shadow stood up.

"Man there's just no end to him." Sheena said panting and crouching on one knee.

"Surrender." Shadow huffed.

"What?" Presea asked.

"I…Surrender." Shadow sighed. "Vow."

"For the sake of helping this New World, I want to save it from all danger." Sheena said making sure that even after finishing her new journey she could still summon.

"Agreed." Came Shadows' reply.

"Wait before I leave I want to know something." Genis interjected. "I want to know why you picked me for a dark past."

"Humans…death…thinking your fault." Shadow stated. "Also…something…else…between you."

* * *

Wow long. I worked really hard ong this and I know this is sort of a cliffie, but I need the next one to be completely free of this battle.

Sheloyd starts coming soon, and all that's left is Luna and Aska and then on to the Desian Grand Cardinals.

Until then See Ya Later Space Cowboy.


	11. Gesea

Huff, huff, huff. Man some of those idiots from Namco got away, I'll have to hunt them down now.

Yeah another chapter and this was a long one.

**DISCLAIMER:** Now that I have to go hunting I don't even have Namco to negotiate witlh. So nothing is still owned.

* * *

Chapter 11 Gesea

"Wait before I ask by what you mean by that, why did you surrender?" Genis asked still contemplating on what he had said.

"The answers are the same." Shadow said without panting or event sounding like he was trying.

"Wait. You can talk normally." Sheena said looking a little stunned.

"Yes, but only when I have to." Shadow replied. "Now as I said the answers are the same. First there was something I wanted to test between only two of you, but in order to make the pact I needed the pact-maker. I found out what I wanted to know and now you two must find it."

Shadow then faded into Sheena lending him her power, while Genis and Presea just stood there wondering what the hell shadow had meant.

"Well that was a surprise." Sheena said turning toward everyone. "I would've never thought that a summon spirit would surrender their power to me."

"Can we please get out of here? I want to be able to see the sun again and I have the willies from what happened the last couple times we were here." Lloyd said before realizing what he was saying. SMACK! Raine's hand came down hard on Lloyd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genis sat by the fire looking out for the group but more importantly thinking, _"What did he mean by something else? Could it have been the love for Presea I have? And if that's the case does that mean she loves me back?"_ He kept thinking, and thinking, and thinking until he dozed off into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

He woke to someone waking him violently and screaming his name.

"Five more minutes Raine." He said groaning.

"GENIS! Presea's gone!" the voice screamed. At this Genis bolted upright and threw off his sleeping bag.

"Raine, what do you mean Presea's gone?" Genis asked frantically.

"We found this note on her sleeping bag and there was no sign of her." Raine said looking down and handing the letter to him.

Heroes of Symphonia,

I have Presea with me and do not worry she will not be harmed unless you don't come and get her. However only the young mage may come to claim her after he has met my demands. First I want 1,000,000,000 Gald, I don't care how you get it just get it and unequip your exsphere and destroy it and bring me the broken shards. Then after that is done I will contact you and tell you where to find me.

From,

Magic's Rival

"How the hell am I supposed to come up with 1,000,000,000 Gald?" Genis asked looking at his companions frantically.

"I have about 25,000,000 Gald and if you ask Regal he might have about the same amount." Zelos piped in. "But I don't know where you'll get the rest, but maybe you could ask the king for the rest."

"Thanks Zelos. Then there is the problem with my exsphere, if he wants it destroyed then he probably wants to fight me." Genis said looking down knowing that this was all his fault.

"I'm not going to ask you to do this Genis. We'll find someway of making this work without you having to lose your exsphere." Lloyd said placing his hand on Genis' back.

"No Lloyd. You and Sheena will eventually have to destroy all the exspheres and we can't make this work. He said that he'd contact me when I was done so he must be watching." Genis shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here take it. I know what it feels like to loose someone you love, and especially if it's Presea." Regal said handing over the Gald.

"Thanks again Regal, but I need another favor from you." Genis said looking hopefully.

"Anything." Regal replied.

"I need you to talk to the King of Meltokio and help Zelos convince him to give me the rest. Tell him that if everything goes according to plan he should get it back." Genis explained.

"Just head towards there. I know that if Zelos and I talk to him he will listen." Regal said assuringly.

Genis nodded his head, turned around and left the ruins of the Lezereno Company to head for Meltokio. He kept thinking, _"If anything happens to her you will pay. But how will I fight to my fullest without my exsphere."_ When he reached Meltokio he ran up the two flights of stairs as fast as he could, but the guards stopped him.

"I have just got to see the king." Genis panted. The guards let him pass thinking that the king would just send him away when he got there. He rushed to the top hoping what Regal said was true, and yet again another set of guards stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but the king is very busy with Duke Bryant right now. Come back later." One guard said.

"Stand down. He is the reason I was busy with Duke Bryant. Please come in Genis and I'll get what you need in a moment." The King said showing Genis in.

"Thank you." Genis said strolling in to his chambers. He waited no more than ten minutes when the King handed him the 500,000,000 Gald. "Thanks again, and I should get this back to you as soon as I'm done." With that he left heading toward the group, for he had one more thing left to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lloyd will you do me two favors." Genis said looking down.

"Huh? Okay sure." Lloyd said almost knowing what one of them would be.

"Take this exsphere and destroy it for me." Genis said tears welling up.

"I'm sorry Genis, but I believe you need to do this. If you are going to face your opponent full force don't have just a couple reasons to win, have as many as you can. Destroying Marble's exsphere will only make you want to win all the more." Lloyd said giving Genis a small grin, but Genis knew that Lloyd was hurting about this too as well as Marble would've wanted it like that.

The tears were streaming down Genis' face as he took the exsphere off and held it for a couple seconds remembering how Marble had said he had been like a grandson to her. He placed the exsphere down and walked a little ways away turned around, while the tears were still coming at will and they weren't just for Marble they were for the hate of the Desians and for the person who kidnapped Presea, but they were mostly for her. _"When, and I mean WHEN I get her back, I will tell her. I'll tell her everything, because I'm so scared I won't see her again and it will be all my fault."_ He thought bringing out his kendema and hitting the exsphere with a fierce fireball attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You seem to be willing to do anything, and I hate to have to do this but you can now come and claim her. Just bring the money, show me the shards, and as you're probably aware be prepared for battle." The hologram of a cloaked man said standing before Genis and the rest of the group.

"Just tell me where and I'll be there." Genis said, rage filling his eyes.

"Come to Heimdall. I'll be waiting for you at Origin's seal." The man said and the hologram disappeared.

Genis then turned to everyone and said, "Please continue the pacts without me. And don't worry we'll catch up." And with that he left wondering what awaited him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you've come." The man said.

"Where is she?" Genis asked with a violent fury.

"She's in the inn, but let's not spoil the fun." The man replied.

"You're right, and I'd hate to break a promise for a magic fight. You are after all Crowly's student aren't you?" Genis retorted.

"That's right. I'm Vernon and now I'm your doom." Vernon replied.

They both stared each other down thinking of how this had come to be. About Marble, about the Gald Genis had to take from Zelos, Regal, and the King, and about how Presea was taken helplessly from Genis.

A brown circle formed under Vernon's feet as he casted Grave. Genis quickly dodged this and a purple circle formed under his feet as he chanted, "I call upon thee from the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder. INDIGNATION." As a circle hovered in the area around Vernon and he tried to escape, but Genis was right there keeping him in the circle with his kendema. Then a huge lightning bolt come down in the center of the circle and filled it with lightning coming up from the ground.

Genis knew that even if he had cast it, it could still hurt him, but he didn't care all he cared about was getting Presea back. The bolts of lightning surged through both there bodies while Genis just kept pounding away with his kendema even though both their clothes were being torn up, and hair and skin were being singed.

Vernon panted, "I never expected you to be that strong without your exsphere." He fell to one knee panting some more and seemingly placing his hand on the ground for balance called "Grave."

Genis was taken back by this as he was shot in the air and when he landed five spires come and hit him. Some nicked his arms and made cuts and some went past his cheeks, but one came up and went straight through his right foot sending a monstrous pain through his body.

"That was surprising." Genis said limping on his right foot. "Explosion." And a massive ball of fire came down on Vernon as he looked up not understanding and the fire burned him to ashes while the wind carried him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genis creaked the door open letting in the light. No one had been to Heimdall since the accident with Mithos. He saw a flicker of movement behind the counter and limped as fast as he could to see who it was.

"Presea." He called.

"Genis, I knew you'd come." Presea replied as he untied her and knelt next to her. She looked at him and was horrified to find to see that his clothes were torn, his hair was singed, and his right foot was bleeding like crazy. "What happened to you?" She stammered.

"That's not important now. I need to tell you something, something important." Genis said only wincing at the pain for a second. "I love you Presea, and I was so scared that I would never see you again and it was all my fault." Tears began to form in both their eyes.

"I love you to Genis, and I don't care if I'm 28 I still love you." She said dragging Genis into a hug and turned it into a kiss that made them both forget their predicament.

* * *

I didn't know what the guys name was so I gave him Vernon.

Genis, if anyone is wondering won't be able to walk normaly from now on.

See Ya Later Space Cowboy.


	12. It's Okay

Hey people. Long time no see in this fic. If you haven't heard I have two other fics going on. _Story Between_ for Fullmetal Alchemist and _The Phantom of Symphonia_ for ToS.

Answering a review

Fan Fan Girl- I'm sorry about that and I hope this chapter will explain. I didn't intend to do this it's just that my luck was good so I think it works out.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sorry, but chasing these executives at Namco and school keep me busy so I can't update as often as I like.

* * *

Chapter 12 It's Okay

Genis and Presea came stumbling into the campsite with everyone waiting for them, Genis just smiled as he limped on Presea. Lloyd had leapt up at this point along with Raine and ran as fast as he could to meet his friends.

"Genis. What happened?" Raine gasped in horror at the sight of his foot.

"It's a long story, and I've got to take care of a couple things first." Genis said limping his way to Zelos. "Here. Your money is safe." Zelos took the case bewildered at the strength the 'Brat' had.

"Why…" Lloyd started but stopped when he saw his foot and also gasped. Raine and everyone else just stood there aghast at the sight of Genis.

"You guys remember when I learned Meteor Storm from Crowly. Right?" Genis started. "Well I had forgotten about the magic fight I promised his student Vernon. So he apparently got angry that I forgot and he kidnapped Presea, knowing that I cared about her so much."

"But what happened to you?" Sheena interrupted.

"I went along with his magic fight as I promised and I let my guard down long enough for me to be caught by a Grave spell that resulted in so many cuts and this hole in my foot. Now my foot will no longer be of much use so I can't continue with you guys." Genis explained hanging his head low hoping no one would see the tears.

"I'll help look after you." Raine said starting to walk to Genis' side.

"I'm sorry Raine, but no. I already have someone to look out for me." He said turning to Presea. "Besides, you'll only make it worse with your cooking." Raine then nearly ran in a rage and smacked him upside the head.

"Oww! Well it's true." He retorted. "Anyway we need to stop by and give Regal and the king back their money, and we'll probably help Regal rebuild the Lezereno Company."

"Good bye Genis, we'll miss you." Lloyd said waving and watching his friends turn around and 'walk' away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do we do now?" Zelos asked the depressed looking group.

"What do you think, we must move forward and not dwell on the past. I mean it's not like Genis is dead, he's just not here fighting with us physically but in spirit." Colette spoke up which kind of surprised everyone.

"Well then shall we attack the Desians, or finish making the last pact?" Sheena asked.

"I wanna finish the pacts before we make our full frontal assault." Lloyd said, "So let's go see Luna and Aska next."

"It's getting dark so we'll leave tomorrow morning. So who's cooking tonight." Kratos asked.

"I am." Raine spoke up while everyone moaned or ran for their tent. Raine's face went blood red as she finally wanted so much to prove everyone wrong. She stormed off grabbing all the cooking equipment she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come and get it everyone!" Raine yelled still very upset even after an hour and a half. The others came trudging in as slowly as they could to try and postpone their stomach ache for that night.

Colette, being the oblivious person she was, was the first person to get Raines cooking. She looked at it questionably, because no one had ever seen it before. She looked at a bowl with little bits of green strands coming out of the top and a small brown layer under it.

"What is this professor?" She asked. Everyone looked eagerly at Raine after looking in their own bowl.

"I call it Lawnmower Clipping Casserole." She replied proudly. Everyone looked back at their bowl and after hearing that it did look like just a big chunk of grass and dirt. They held their bowls as far from their face but eventually came in when hunger overcame them.

Kratos was the first to dare to even sniff his casserole, and it had an actually surprising smell that wasn't just dirt and grass. He then went as far as to actually taste a big fork full of the casserole. Everyone had turned to watch Kratos in his moment of pain and possible death except Raine who had turned away out of anger and resentment.

His face went form flinching to eyes shooting open and looking back down at his bowl and started eating as if it were a good meal. Raine turned to see her cooking fail, but was surprised to find everyone eating normally.

"So how is it?" Raine asked waiting for the normal horrible joke of saying it was horrid.

"It's actually okay." Sheena said. "I mean it still has maybe a little refining, but you invented out of some talent a good meal. But it's okay."

"So will I regret asking what you put in this professor?" Lloyd asked.

"If you don't like chocolate, then yes. The green strands you see are string beans." Raine explained with pride.

"Then I go with Sheena on this and say it's okay. Maybe you should ask Regal, or Genis to help you perfect your invention." Lloyd proposed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lloyd woke up next to Sheena the next morning to find himself surprisingly the most refreshed he had felt in weeks since they had left on their journey.

"Morning Lloyd." Sheena said looking up at her lover.

"Morning Sheena." He replied as he knelt down and gently kissed her. "Hey do you feel surprisingly good and refreshed this morning?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it yes." She answered. "Do you think that it's Raine's new dish?"

"I dunno, but I hope it is. If she always makes this when it's her turn to cook I'll actually look forward to her cooking from now on." He said, but she was looking at him like 'You're treading on thin ice and you may be sleeping outside tonight.' "Except for your days that you cook, of course because you're the best chef I know."

"That's better." She smiled and kissed him again.

He sighed knowing that he'll have a tent above his head and Sheena at his side for at least one more night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Colette had woken up earlier than usual feeling still a little sad after what had happened only a couple weeks before. She didn't hate Sheena as much as she did then, and when she looked at Lloyd she only kind of saw him as an older brother. She hoped that taking an early morning walk would help her face the new day with a smile.

"Zelos. What are you doing up so early?" She asked walking out of her tent.

"I heard you were awake having my angel senses and all, and I thought you might want some company." He said. Her heart gave a small leap that she couldn't just ignore, because she had been thinking, and talking more to was actually Zelos. She had cried a couple more times in the past few weeks and they had all been on his shoulder. When she thought about it even more she also realized that for these past few weeks he hadn't done anything perverted without any incentive as far as she knew of.

"I'm sorry to have woken you Zelos, and yes I actually would like some company for my walk." She said looking down.

"Then let's just talk. I know we have for a little while now." He said smiling an actual non-joking or perverted smile.

"Did you want to talk about anything specific Zelos?" She asked holding her hands in front of her in a very shy type way.

"Yes actually." He said. "I don't mean to jump the gun, but I'm not a very patient person. I can be when I want to, but I don't like to be. I've been trying out this new thing of just thinking of one girl and so far I have yet to know if it has been worth it." Colette was now had a look between confusion and hope. _"I hope he means to say he likes me."_ She thought. "I feel very deeply about you and it maybe more. I…I think I love you." He stammered as she gasped.

"I like you to and it maybe love as well, but I don't know." She said.

"Well let's see if it is." He said steeping in front of her and looked deeply into her eyes. His face inched toward hers and there lips met for a kiss. In the back of both there minds they could here fireworks going off and they relaxed and deepened the kiss even more.

"Yes I do love you." She said pulling away from him.

"Then why did you pull away?" He asked.

"You wouldn't know I did if I hadn't." She said smiling.

"Good point. And I now vow to you that I am a changed man." He replied as the walked back to the campsite hands entwined.

* * *

I had to have a Zelette chapy.

Anyway, aquestion for all my viewers Who wants to have this contain Kraine and who doesn't? If you don't how do you want me to break them up? I will not update until I think I get a substantial ammount of votes.

I'm sorry if I seemed to possibly rush this, but it didn't seem that way while I was writing it.

See Ya Later Space Cowboy


	13. Stop Them Part 1

Heeeeey people. We're (I'm) back with a new chapter of JS&S.

I was a little rushed last time with the begining and end so I made a few mistakes. Yes Lawnmower Clipping Casarole is an actuall dish that my uncle made up, no it doesn't have chocolate in it and no I haven't had it.

The next few chapters are a three part so of course I will have cliffies. Unfortuanatley my fic is coming to an end so keep up.

**DISCLAIMER:** My brain is mush right now so I'll just say that I don't own ToS.

* * *

Chapter 13 Stop Them Part 1

"What are we going to do? We must stop them before they get the final summon spirit, again." A woman's voice came from one corner of the shadows.

"Agreed, but how shall we do it? It has been proven that we can't fight them all at once, even though most of the party is left." A rasping mans voice came from another corner.

"True as much as I hate to admit it these worthless maggots need to be dealt with one on one." Another man's voice came from a third corner.

"Well then," a third male voice stated stepping out from the shadows. "we'll just have to take them one on one." The man had long blonde hair and a white jump suit. "I want to take Sheena Fujibayashi. She already owes me a new body."

"Very well lord Yggdrasill, then I shall take that half-elf healer." The woman said.

"You very well know my lord that I have some personal issues with that traitor and inferior being Kratos." One man said. He had his hair tightly pulled back and limped a little on his staff.

"Fine. Pronyma, and Kvar will take the healer and Kratos. Magnius I trust you have no objections with Lloyd." Yggdrasill exclaimed.

The last man stepped out his long stringy hair tied up into a huge ponytail and wearing only a vest and pants. "Of course not my lord, besides I have my own score to settle with Lloyd Irving." He chuckled in his throat and rubbed his stomach where a huge scar was placed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remainder of the group was cleaning up the campsite ready to start on going to go get Luna and Aska. The Rheiards were laid out and ready for departure. While everyone was tying up loose ends around the campsite Lloyd was busy watching Noishe and telling him where to meet them.

"Let's get going." Kratos said walking towards the rheiards.

They boarded the rheiards with a smile in their hearts not thinking about the grand cardinals or Mithos or anything except getting the pact. They flew for a while until the saw a pillar of smoke and then three more soon followed.

"What the hell are those things?" Lloyd asked a little startled.

"Fires. And it looks like they're coming from Meltokio, Mizuho, Flanoir and Iselia." Kratos explained.

"I have to go to Mizuho and check on everyone." Sheena said nearly bursting out with rage.

"And I need to see to Meltokio." Zelos stated.

"I have my own reasons to go to Flanoir." Kratos said calmly.

"Well we need to go to Iselia!" Raine and Lloyd busted out together.

"I'll go with Zelos and check on Meltokio." Colette said.

"We all have places to go, so when we're all done we'll meet at the giant tree." Lloyd said as he and the others sped towards where each of them needed to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lloyd and Raine

Lloyd was leaning over the edge of his rheiard and was fuming with anger. Raine just looked as her normal irritated self, but Lloyd knew that she was the most pissed as he had seen her in his life. As they drew closer it was becoming clearer that there were two fires at Iselia instead of one and the new one was at Dirk's house.

"I have to go check on Dirk." Lloyd said to Raine.

"Go on. I can take care of Iselia." Raine said watching Lloyd turn towards Dirk's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelos and Colette

They both landed on the outskirts of Meltokio and ran as hard as they could for the front gate. To their shock and horror to see that the gate was blocked by fire and the only way in was through the sewers.

"Well I guess it's through the sewers again my little angel." Zelos said in a sarcastic voice.

They rushed through the sewers, which had not been hit by fire and dashed into the city only to find that the renegades and desians were tearing the place up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kratos

He was keeping his cool, but his friends would've known that he was as angry as he ever was.

"I have to know, and I must stop it for that is where I proposed to Anna." He mumbled to himself.

The villagers were running for their lives and Kratos had to push his way through the crowd.

"What happened here?" He asked the passing villagers.

"Their back. Saying revenge and kill all inferior beings." One woman said turning to run in fear. _"Damn it. Who could it be?"_ he thought. His question was answered when a couple bolts of lightning came crashing down on the temple.

"Kvar! How dare you desecrate this land that has held so much meaning to me!" Kratos yelled finally showing his anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lloyd

"Well, well. If it isn't the new would be hero." Magnius laughed holding up a dwarf by his belt.

"You Bastard! Let him go!" Lloyd said drawing his swords and taking out his wings. He was not about to show any mercy if he harmed Dirk.

"So you truly are an angel. Well I guess I lost that bet to lord Yggdrasill." Magnius said shrugging his shoulders.

"Where is Yggdrasill!" Lloyd asked now fuming with hate.

"Fight me, and I might tell you." Magnius taunted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raine

"Damn it, our house is burned down, again!" Raine said storming about Iselia.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry is this your house in your village?" A woman asked sarcastically. Raine just stood there in a mixture of surprise and rage, her face was flushing a ghastly white while filling up with a hateful crimson.

"Why did you do this Pronyma?" Raine asked.

"We had to get each of you away from each other before the final summon spirit." Pronyma explained.

"Oh no, everyone!" Raine yelled in horror and turned to run out the gate, but was stopped by Pronyma.

"I can't let you tell anyone and you don't have much physical strength so you're as good as dead." Pronyma taunted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lloyd

Magnius threw the dwarf to one side and lifted his ax, which was lying against the house, but was to slow to stop Lloyd's first attack. Lloyd was hacking away with quite a bit of elegance, but after the first ten swings Magnius was dodging and blocking his attacks and managed to get a powerful hit which sent Lloyd flying into the nearby bench.

"Come on. You're supposed to be the strongest fighter and this is just pathetic." Magnius laughed.

* * *

I know a lot of going back and forth and I had to have a different meaningful place for Kratos to go so I picked Flanoir.

See ya later space cowboy.


	14. Stop Them Part 2

Well now, I guess the first thing to say is that I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but you know how school is. I couldn't just have 13 chapters that's an unlucky number.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Tales of Symphonia." "Tales of Symphonia." "Tales of Symphonia." "It's only a model." "Shhh. Knights I bid you welcome to your new home. Let usown Tales of Symphonia."(Namco attorneys dance and sing "We'll sue if you don't finish the disclaimer")"Oh on second thought lets notown Tales of Symphonia. It is a silly game."(Not) But I still don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 14 Stop Them Part 2

Lloyd

Magnius threw the dwarf to one side and lifted his ax, which was lying against the house, but was to slow to stop Lloyd's first attack. Lloyd was hacking away with quite a bit of elegance, but after the first ten swings Magnius was dodging and blocking his attacks and managed to get a powerful hit which sent Lloyd flying into the nearby bench.

"Come on. You're supposed to be the strongest fighter and this is just pathetic." Magnius laughed.

"You haven't seen when I'm angry yet." Lloyd replied breathing hard.

"Big words for such a small angel." Magnius continued to taunt. Lloyd at this point had finally had enough of Magnius and was wondering what he should do. Dirk might be hurt if he did something stupid and reckless and he needed to get back to the others.

Lloyd charged to the point where Magnius could almost reach him with his ax. Magnius seeing the opportunity swung horizontally and Lloyd seeing this slid under the ax, jumped up with his blades striking Magnius knocking him backwards. Lloyd charged again and dodged yet another attack by Magnius, but proceeded to knock him back with Falcon Crest instead.

"Damn it. Why do you have so much power?" Magnius asked gasping for breath.

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same thing." Lloyd taunted. "But I still have enough power to finish you off.

"Oh holy ones cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls and vanquish thy enemies. Judgement." Lloyd chanted gasping for breath as dozens of pillars of lights slammed into Magnius from above. "Don't think you're off the hook yet." Lloyd said staring at a beaten Magnius. "You still need to tell me where Mithos is."

"What makes you so sure I'll tell you vermin?" Magnius asked.

"I'll make your passing easier, and this _vermin _just kicked your ass." Lloyd said grabbing Magnius' collar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheena

Sheena ran inside the village tears being held back by curiosity and rage. She had only been this angry when Zelos had done his normal routine on her on one very bad day.

"Orochi, Tiga, Grandpa. Don't worry I'm coming." She muttered under her breath. As she came insight with the village and almost let the tears she was pending go. All the village houses were on fire and she couldn't even see the chief's house. She completely forgot about her sorrow when a body came flying through the forest and she naturally ran to see who it was and if she could help.

"Sheena. It's you." The voice gasped for breath. The figure was a man whose face was almost completely covered by a normal ninja outfit which was covered in blood. His eyes where all that were left to be seen.

"Orochi. Thank Martel you're alive. Where are the others?" She asked rushing to his side. She was stopped when a blast of light energy came crashing down from the sky upon both of them. She dodged them easily enough, but Orochi was not so fortunate he got the full blast of the attack.

"OROCHI!" She yelled gasping in horror as she saw whom it was who attacked the village. _"Damn it. I can't fight him."_ She thought getting prepared to fight anyway.

"What a pathetic protector he turned out to be. Well he served his purpose and needed to die." Came a voice that seemed to turn your blood cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelos and Colette

They both landed on the outskirts of Meltokio and ran as hard as they could for the front gate. To their shock and horror to see that the gate was blocked by fire and the only way in was through the sewers.

"Well I guess it's through the sewers again my little angel." Zelos said in a sarcastic voice.

They rushed through the sewers, which had not been hit by fire and dashed into the city only to find that the renegades and desians were tearing the place up.

"What the Hell is happening here?" he screamed at the renegades.

"We were summoned to draw you out and kill both of you." A renegade answered.

"Does that mean that Yuan sent you to do this?" Zelos asked getting more frustrated.

"No Lord Ygdrasill summoned us." A desian answered this time.

"Hey Colette. Do you think you could keep them busy long enough for me to cast Judgement?" Zelos whispered to Colette.

"Sure Zelos." She responded. The two armies they were facing down charged in head first not knowing what they were getting themselves into. She just stood there not doing anything while Zelos started casting. They armies came closer and closer until she threw up her arms and for a brief moment they hesitated, but after they saw that it didn't seem to do anything charged again. When they were a few feet from her 20 rubber red hammers came falling from the sky wiping a lot of them out.

"Judgement." Zelos said summoning 13 pillars of light that wiped out a lot of the armies as well. "My turn to buy you some time then." He, unlike Colette, leaped into the fray and started hacking away at the armies.

"Oh holy ones cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Judgement." She called out doing exactly what Zelos did.

"Ready for this. Double Judgement." The both said in unison. The beams of light that had before taken away so many soldiers doubled in brightness and in number taking out more than half the armies.

"Well I guess we get a few more people to fight." He said chuckling under his breath.

"Come on Zelos we still need to ask them where Mithos is." She said in her usual clueless manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kratos

He was keeping his cool, but his friends would've known that he was as angry as he ever was.

"I have to know, and I must stop it for that is where I proposed to Anna." He mumbled to himself.

The villagers were running for their lives and Kratos had to push his way through the crowd.

"What happened here?" He asked the passing villagers.

"They're back. Saying revenge and kill all inferior beings." One woman said turning to run in fear. _"Damn it. Who could it be?"_ he thought. His question was answered when a couple bolts of lightning came crashing down on the temple.

"Kvar! How dare you desecrate this land that has held so much meaning to me!" Kratos yelled finally showing his anger.

"Well then it seems that I've finally ticked you off. You might actually make more mistakes." Kvar said slicking back his hair. In a fit of anger summoned his sapphire wings and began to hack away wildly with his sword. Kvar seeing the opportunity decided to taunt him by stepping to one side or ducking his attacks. Kratos took his sword and shield and simultaneously slashed a horizontal attack, but Kvar just disappeared.

"I'm here." Kvar said standing on his sword and shield. He leapt of doing a back flip and just as Kratos turned around to block he charged with Kratos still off guard.

"This isn't fun anymore." Kvar said in his usual voice watching the blood spill out from Kratos' gut. "Well it looks like you won't be able to help Raine fight Pronyma."

"Raine." Kratos muttered under his breath. He picked himself up, took his sword and attacked with sonic thrust, lightning blade, and super lightning blade.

"Ugggggggh." Kvar moaned.

"Sacred powers cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Judgement." He called as dozens beams of light pummeled Kvar into the dirt.

"Raine." Kratos gasped dashing off to Iselia as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raine

"We had to get each of you away from each other before the final summon spirit." Pronyma explained.

"Oh no, everyone!" Raine yelled in horror and turned to run out the gate, but was stopped by Pronyma.

"I can't let you tell anyone and you don't have much physical strength so you're as good as dead." Pronyma taunted.

"_Damn it. I can't leave and I can't fight well without my magic. And even so my magic isn't as effective as Genis'." _Raine thought struggling to think of a way out. Then her mind finally hit an idea she just hoped it would work. She dashed for the back of the village. Pronyma thinking there was no way out just strolled after her with a smirk still on her face.

Raine ran down to the school hoping no one was in there. To her relief there wasn't they hadn't had a public teacher for a while so the people studied on their own. She took down the boards where Colette had fallen in that the villagers hadn't bothered to fix and she slipped in and began to cast.

Pronyma creaked the floorboards of the school saying, "What do you hope to accomplish in here." As she to her next step a sphere of light encircled her and the energy pushed her back a little bit. "Damn you! I'll find you if I have to take this town apart." She snapped and started to tear the building down with just her bare hands.

When the dust settled she looked at a determined Raine showing no fear, but she soon fell to her knees panting. Pronyma strolled over to where Raine kneeled saying, "This is pathetic. Soon your companions will die and we'll finally have that age of lifeless beings." Raine just kneeled there waiting for the death blow to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheena

"Mithos!" Sheena gasped as the tall half-elf stepped out from the forest.

"Only three people alive can call me that. Kratos, Yuan, and Lloyd." He retorted. "Even though you know you're no match for me you still intend to try." Sheena had pulled out her cards and was ready to pounce at any moment.

"I do this just to prove once and for all that I can be just as strong as the one I love." She snapped.

"So you love him. This makes my revenge even sweeter." He taunted. "But fear not, I shall not kill you I need you alive to lure Lloyd here. You will be tormented until you are begging for death and when he arrives I shall grant it to you."

"We'll see about that." She shot back at him. He started his casting by waving his arms around muttering under his breath. She saw this and immediately did like wise with her cards.

* * *

Wow I wonder if that's my longest yet. Don't worry I may have another one for the Sheloyd chapter coming up. Points to whoever can tell me where I got my disclaimer. 


	15. Stop Them Part 3

Hey all you people. It's that time again. This fic is winding down so lets just get things started.

**DISCLAIMER:** "When Iown Tales of Symphoniathere will be changes. That day, all femalecharachters will be required to wear...TINY MINISKIRTS! But I don't right now Muwahahahahahaha." And again if anyone can guess where this is from you may find something special.

* * *

Chapter 15 Stop Them Part 3

Raine

When the dust settled she looked at a determined Raine showing no fear, but she soon fell to her knees panting. Pronyma strolled over to where Raine kneeled saying, "This is pathetic. Soon your companions will die and we'll finally have that age of lifeless beings." Raine just kneeled there waiting for the death blow to fall.

She heard the sound of the blow making contact, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw someone was standing between her and Pronyma, and the person was coved in blood. She looked up to see if she could identify the face of this person, but as soon as she had she wished she hadn't.

"I'm glad to see your safe." The voice called to her.

"Kratos. Why…why did you do that?" She stammered trying to regain her senses.

"No time for that look behind you." He muttered pushing her to one side. From the previous wound he was slowing down so he couldn't avoid another attack. The attack hit him square in the chest pushing him back a ways. He just clenched his teeth and stopped the moving by digging his feet into the ground.

"Since you're here that must mean Kvar has finally met his fate." Pronyma stated. "Well it is of little consequence. With those wounds you shant last much longer."

"I don't think so." Declared Raine, whom Pronyma forgot about for a moment. "Photon." The same familiar light surrounded her and bombarded her with large amounts of energy. Kratos followed in suit bringing up his sword as the light began to fade and drove it through Pronyma's gut. Lightning then fell from the sky knocking her back a few feet. "Plasma…blade." Raine heard him fight to say, as he fell to the earth.

"Kratos?" She asked rushing to his side. "Kratos!" She asked louder and pulling his unconscious head onto her lap. "KRATOOOOOOOS!" She yelled in despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheena

"I summon the heavenly messenger. Come Sylph." Sheena bellowed. A whirlwind suddenly sprang from the air making her have to cover her eyes. The three fairies known as Sylph floated in front of her.

"We won't let you harm the pact maker this time Mithos." They said in unison. They disappeared but almost instantaneously sprang up right in front of him. The first one used her sword and knocked him ten feet into the air. The next one vanished and reappeared to him in the air firing a hail of arrows at him as he fell. The third one waited for him to fall and as soon as he was about to hit the ground she lunged forward and swatted him down with her shield.

"Not bad." He said jumping to his legs. "Your new angel powers have really helped you become stronger. You can thank me by dying for Lloyd." He said firing a beam of light in her direction. She froze for some reason. Maybe it was that he had mentioned his curse to her and she didn't want to believe it. The beam nailed her in the left shoulder sending her to the ground while turning her back to him. She gripped her shoulder and gasped for breath. Her mind then went back to when they went to save Colette in the Tower of Salvation.

Flashback

"Whoa!" Lloyd yelled jumping back three feet.

"Hold on." Sheena said walking up to the bridge where there was a small part of the trunk of the giant tree. "Yup it's definitely the remnants of the giant tree. Just stand back." She moved herself into position.

"Servant of Mother Earth. Disciple of Everlasting Ice. Hammer of Godly Thunder. Envoy from the Dark Abyss. Gatherest before me and unleash thy power." She called and a giant gnome with his shovel called Gnome, a young navy blue girl called Celsius, a ball of purple electricity called Volt, and a blob looking monster called Shadow formed around Sheena. In a flash of blue light a small amount of energy formed in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked, clueless as ever.

"My impression of the Mana Cannon." She stated. "Well it won't be nearly as powerful, but it should be enough to take care of this thing." She said knowing Lloyd would think it would be just as powerful. "Lloyd when I give the signal run under it as fast as you can." The small energy had formed into a tiny ball which she grasped with her wrists and shoved a blue ray of pure mana against the tree.

"Now!" She cried as the tree writhed in the anguishing pain. Lloyd dove under the tree and stood up on the other side. When she saw he was safe she poured out the rest of the mana in her body to destroy the tree.

"Sheena, are you all right?" Lloyd asked looking across the chasm. When she came into view her close looked dingy and a little tattered. She also looked like she had many bruises and scratches all over her. "That was amazing." He called enthusiastically.

"Just don't tell me to do it again." She heaved. "That drained all my mana. I'm gonna rest here for…" She was seized by a living branch of the tree she just sent into the abyss. Using her quick ninja skills she latched onto another branch and held them up.

"Sheena! Hold on we're coming to help you." He gasped. But he wasn't prepared for what followed next.

"Ha. Hahahahahahahahahaha." She laughed.

"What? You're laughing?" He asked taken back.

"No. I was just remembering the first time we met. Looks like I have an affinity for falling into holes." She said looking up at the clad swordsman. "Don't worry about me just go rescue Colette." She said, but the name left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Now's not the time to act all tough." He declared.

"I'm not acting. It's just like that time I fell down that pit, but I climbed out and took you on. Only this time I'm not going to miss the main event." She said struggling to say those words.

"All right. Just be careful." He said, turning his back and walking away, which was one of the hardest things he had to do.

"I'm so stupid." She muttered to herself when he had left. "Stubborn to the very end. I really need to start acting more feminine at times like this and let him rescue me." She grunted. "That wouldn't be my style now would it?" She sighed as she let her hand slide down and the darkness consumed her. The last words that could be heard were, "Lloyd, good luck."

End flashback

Mithos towered over her looking like he was ready to kill her, and he would given the chance. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure however. He raised his fist to bring down the final blow. She quickly rolled out from under him summoned her wings and took to the skies in the knick of time. He had hit the ground so hard that it formed an enormous crater which he filled with white mana to kill her. The shockwave from the mana sent her flying into a building, and knocking the wind out of her.

Her eyes flickered and drooped while her head throbbed with pain. She attempted to stand but to no avail. Her vision was going hazy and the last thing she saw was a bluish red blur standing right in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheena squirmed and wriggled inside an actual bed. Groaning from the pain of her encounter, and maybe the nightmare she was having helped with that. She went calm when Lloyd's hand came to her cheek and moved down to her chin. He simply looked at her when she had calmed down. His gaze then went to the professor who had been pawing over Kratos, but hadn't forgotten about Sheena. He just sat there looking at the lifeless form of his two companions. He then proceeded to do something he had not done in years. He sunk deep into his chair beside Sheena, put his hand to his face and wept. He wept not only for the pain of Sheena, but for the pain of Kratos, the pain of Raine, and for the hatred and pain of Mithos all at the same time.

An arm slowly rested upon his shoulders. His head shot up to look at who was comforting him. When he looked into his face he wished he hadn't been crying.

"Sheena. You're all right." He exclaimed looking into her face.

"I couldn't sleep with all the noise you were making while you wept." She replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but if you look over there in the other bed, you'll understand that I couldn't hold it in any longer." He said pointing to where Kratos lay.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry." She said looking back at Lloyd. "How did I wind up here in the first place?" She asked looking at him more intently. Raine decided it was time to let them have some alone time, _'Besides it's time for some fresh air for me.' _She thought as she stepped outside.

"Well I figured out from Magnius that you were fighting Mithos by yourself so naturally I got there as fast as I could." He explained. "You were pretty much out of it by the time I arrived. He then just ran away for some weird reason."

* * *

Very important question. I know that this is my fic, but it's my job as a writer to please my audience so, what should happen to Kratos, and depending on the answer it maybe that big Sheloyd chapter I've been promising.

See Ya Later Space Cowboy.


End file.
